Seasons change
by AdorkableBanana
Summary: Trouble is Kagome's best friend whether she likes it or not and this time she isn't sure if this type of trouble is escapable. IYYYH. KuramaxKagome . Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything peeps, no cash earned.**

A/N: A bitty one shot based on what I imagined the 'omg! You're a demon and you're a miko!' scenario would play out. Short note, you may notice Kagome describing Kurama's hair as black, no that's not a mistake I thrown in there. Original version of Kurama manga version has black hair. **EDIT: **Originally a part of the _Nightstand Songs _collection, now standing on its own.

Title: Seasons change  
Author: Adorkablebanana  
Genre: P.O.V, anime/manga, humor, crossover.  
Fandom: IY/YYH  
Rating: PG-13 Rating may go up.  
Summary: Trouble is Kagome's best friend whether she likes it or not and this time she isn't sure if this type of trouble is escapable. KuramaxKagome.

* * *

**Part I: Jolt **

_"'Home, sweet home' must surely have been written by a bachelor."  
- Samuel Butler_

_'Oh my…'_ All this personal space invasion has a quality to sap anyone of his or her confidence, mine mainly. No matter how brave a front I put and encourage my confidence to rise I can never, or anyone else with sanity, push past this mess called intimidation.

Yes, me, I was intimidated by the presence of this young man right here before me. How unfortunate, I agree.

What was his deal, I have no idea. I'm serious, I don't know why but I had no idea. I really didn't have a grasp of why he was here. Okay, maybe I do know, but not completely.

He, as every other day I assumed, wore an expression of pleasantries any commoner can mistaken as normal and maybe it is normal for him to look that way but my gut told me not to believe what I saw. I usually sided with my gut. This time is no different, how can it be with the proof I saw not too long ago.

In fact, I should be screaming and flaying my fists against the wooden walls of the shrine well house for help, but no. Instead I just stood there, silent, immobile of any further actions.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly, still and with my composure in tact. When I came home from that little 'surprise' I ran into, I stopped by the well house to pick up my books I left inside the other day. InuYasha rushed me about two days ago to hurry it up and in all the rushed excitement and pressure to leave as quickly as possible I left them there. Which really minimized my study time, but this wasn't the moment to worry about that. I come in with the impression something's amiss and wham the door slammed closed behind me and presto he's here. See, gut feeling is always right.

The young man from the alley stood there, closing the exit way. I think my heart stopped beating in that span of time, even right now I could hardly tell if I breathed.

I'm too surprised for words.

"Nothing really," he said. That very nice voice of his sounded neutral; neutral in tone, whether it's kind or not, and plain pleasant. I don't really know how to describe it but I have to hear more of what he has to say and honestly I don't know if I want to. "Miss, I do know in fact you intruded in a…complicated situation pertaining no ties to you. To save yourself trouble I come to remedy the matter."

"Remedy? How so?" I asked, not knowing which side to pick, humor or worry. I set my things down.

Confusing? Yes. Want to know how things suddenly came to this? Sure, I'll spill. What other option do I have? I done nothing at all, I finished school for the day and to avoid a confrontation with Hojou's girlfriend (yeah, apparently he finally tired of waiting for my answer), Shinozuka, I took the extremely long way home. A coward move, yeah I know perfectly well, but I refused to let some screechy Amazon attack me and claw my face up at the first chance. This girl is beyond the realms of jealousy, she suspects every girl approaching Hojou to want to snatch him from her paws--I mean hands.

Talk about lunatic. Even Eri, Ayumi and Yuka turn the other direction when Hojou's in the area. Shinozuka tore Eri's uniform top in the attempt to strangle her once. Good thing I had my handy textbook to beat her off of Eri. The girl's gone rabid and for every reason that involves Hojou she despises me. I'm number one on Shinozuka's hit list. To avoid the problems and the very possible three months worth of detention with Hinako-sensei I avoid Shinozuka.

InuYasha won't stand for it and to fix the problem he might hit her to get her off my case for good. That can only end badly. I went home the long way, walking through the open ball field, past the two block long walk and the ever-lonesome alleyway that cuts my trip to the bus stop short. Unfortunately today the alleyway wasn't lonely and I walked into a scene taking place no regular high school student should see with the naked eye.

I wasn't as much as shocked as I was startled. Sure seeing _it _caused a rude awakening in the reality I confided in and well believed home, the modern day times of Japan, was youkai free. Free and safe of demon kind. How foolish of me to think and childish but there it was.

I stopped. Rooted to my spot, my feet planting themselves on the ground without my consent. Even now I remembered clearly, the pack of impish demons circling the one that stood out the most. I couldn't say exactly at the moment what specifically transpired but from the little I got they were going to attack the young man.

Like a pack of wild animals, hungry for ripping flesh into pieces and spill of blood. Yet in all the heart-clenching trouble the young man just stood there, all composed with that frightening calm, as if nothing could penetrate him. Not even the threat of his life at stake.

I admit, even I wondered if he lost his top or he's another one of those people believing they could take on the world alone. He appeared totally, well, ordinary. He looked like another High school student, sporting a boy's uniform, and a slender that is average for a healthy boy.

He's in over his head, taking too large a bite. At the moment I thought I would see his end unfold before my very eyes, but by God was I wrong. I hadn't expected to feel the sudden rise of cool air prickle allover my skin and a static feeling my nerves were on end, the same eerie sensation of aura opening up whenever a being in tuned with their inner abilities washed over me and the sudden spike of power, yes, yes, power rose and my breath caught in my throat. The scale tipped in favor of the boy.

I clearly saw his power radiating over his person like a bright outline flaring like a red, translucent ghost. He reached in his dark wavy mass of hair and pulled out a red rose. The trick was appealing, for an added flare on a date or a kiddy magic show. The next little trick he pulled captivated me. He flicked his wrist and next thing you know it the pretty rose was no more but a long, thick thorny whip. He handled himself like a pro. Elegantly slashing quick snapping strokes when all seven-imp demons pounced, his calm, as still water expression did not alter before and after he turned the demons into ribbons of blood and green flesh.

The boy's talent is magnificent and frightening. In all his fluid grace he finished the job without breaking a sweat. I doubt normal high school boys can do that. He didn't feel like a normal boy, he felt different and beyond that. My senses didn't lie to me on this. As amazed as I was I knew how horribly unsafe I was here within range. The moment I decided to leave, Mr. Rosewhip turns and sets all eyes on me like a predator on its prey.

The analogy fits halfway, not completely but its there. His deep eyes caught me looking behind the broken down fence and I felt exposed. Trapped. What I saw in his deep eyes I haven't found in many for quite some time, except for the people in the feudal era. I couldn't quite place the definite quality I found in his eyes but it was there. His unwavering gaze promised so many things I couldn't tell apart by the moment, all my heart told me was to leave. To get the heck out of that place and run for it.

Run if I ever wished to keep what I have so far. So I did. Even racing away I could feel him still watching me with that unreadable expression that locked me in a circle of confusion and unspeakable fear. The face was like a beautiful, not handsome, beautiful stone carving showing nothing of what lies underneath. I fled the scene from the very thing that caused it and wowee I find the very thing itself here for me.

To clear of the evidence. I swallowed, wondering if he even has to flick out the Rosewhip to silence me.

The spread of lips was the smallest hint of a smile. The motion lit up his beautiful features, like a lovely flower bush with glittering lights the gardeners decided to loop around it. His light eyes contrasted the dark obsidian spill of his long hair, really long hair passing his shoulders, but as pretty as his eyes were they remained neutral, the same unreadable neutral. They didn't fit with his smile. That's what made him horrifying to me. "To erase what you witness."

I blanched, bumping in the wall behind me. I ran out of space to move from here. I pressed myself as much as I possibility could against the wall. "Y-You touch me, and I swear you'll regret it."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"I will make you regret it." I tried to keep my face clean of the fear rising inside me, and the urge to cry out for InuYasha. He wouldn't hear me from across the barrier of the well. "Stay back."

"Relax, Miss…?" He left the sentence open for me to give him my name. Yeah, I like I would.

"No! Get out! Get out of here and leave me alone!" I shouted, as he approached me. He was extremely close for my comfort and I resisted lunging a punch directly at his jaw. I grimly realized the attempt would be a mission impossible with how tall he was and capable of apprehending me. I'm guessing 5 9" or maybe 6 feet but if he really was as young as I calculated him to be and not someone disguised in a school uniform the height is temporary and he'll stretch out a few more inches.

I'm a tiny insect next to him. The top of my head reached his shoulder. I gulped and tried not to let his height intimidate me. I'm use to being short but not sized up. He sighed, as if he felt worn and tired to try reasoning with me.

How can I be reasonable with the choices he set for me, well if they even _were _choices to begin with. "I haven't come here to harm you, honest. I do this for your own benefit to keep you safe," he said, in a softer tone that was all polite at the same time.

I wasn't going for it. I glared at him, knowing what he was…sort of and I have a distinct feeling he wasn't what he showed himself to be. Don't we all have our hidden, deep, dark secrets? I time travel back to Japan's feudal era and fight monsters with a group consisting of: a kitsune, a fire cat demon, a cursed monk, a slayer and a hanyou that happens to be my sweetie…um sort of. This pretty boy fights demons in the present time with a rose that transforms into a lethal whip. Can't we be square?

I supposed not since he doesn't know my hidden agenda. Not planning to tell either, if I live. "How am I safe with some stranger popping out of nowhere in my property threatening to 'erase what I saw'? No, I'm not buying what you're selling and if you appreciate not scaring me any further you'll leave," I stated, hoping my voice didn't crack. I glared with everything I had, which is a hard task to accomplish when the subject standing too close is prettier than I could ever be and scary and dangerous and everything else that's bad.

"Miss, I assure you, I hold no desire to bring you harm and I am only seeking your protection. My word may not hold ground to you but it is all I have to offer," he said and the sugarcoated words almost made me want to believe in his promise but…

But I didn't want to forget. I didn't want this erased and walk on without knowing my world holds a fragment of the supernatural. Maybe then, and I totally know this isn't the right moment to think about such silly thoughts, but maybe if youkai still existed then me and InuYasha can…

I shook my head. None of that for now. I didn't know if whatever this guy's word can be trusted or what he'll do to me. I closed my eyes. "Who are you?"

Through my shut lids I could feel clearly what kind of stuff this guy is made of. He certainly isn't average, I can feel it deep within the marrow of my bones.

"Only another face."

"Yeah? I wished it were so." I opened my eyes to meet his startling eyes anyone can drown in and never come up again. They seemed knowing, wise. Beguiling to trust but worth the chance. I thought so, because they were made of the same stuff I seen in few people. "What are you going to do to me?"

Placing a hand on either side of the wall near my shoulders, looming as he was, he leaned forward like he was doing a pushup. "Shh, nothing bad. I promise." His whispers flowed over my skin like a gentle breeze that caused me to shiver. "Once upon a time a pretty little girl, just like you, crossed a path of danger for reasons outside her control. The little girl was in love with me and because of her constant interferences danger loomed in every corner and when the little girl risked everything I granted her a blessing, I granted her the freedom of my memory."

Stiff as a board, I stood in place. I listened but my curiosity itched for me to know. "Did you love the little girl?" I raised my gaze, to see truth in his response to my question.

"No, not really. She was a kind and unique one but regrettably the feeling wasn't mutual."

"Why not?"

"We did not 'click' as it should."

"You erased her memory to protect her." That was a fact. This young man, nameless to me, avoided the baggage to involve others in his mysterious life. Reasonable I guess, but I didn't want it. I didn't want to block this.

"Yes, likewise with you." The corner of his lips twitched, but never completely turned into a grin, or a lopsided smile. I think I would melt if he did so, I was submerged in an overwhelming trance that the longer I stared at him I fell deeper and deeper into.

What was happening to me? Did I care? Did it matter?

I was lost and I couldn't resist obeying what he required of me. All that ran through my head was yes, yes, and yes! Whatever he requested my answer is yes. I had to touch the side of that perfect jaw, traced it with my fingers and tender, smooth skin exciting me. Why was I suddenly in tuned with everything about him? What was happening?

"You're so beautiful, youkai-sama," I giggled with a drunk-like slur. My audacious words should have embarrassed me to the core, instead I felt invincibly bold and impelled to say it. I was impelled to do a lot of things.

His eyes had widened before when I touched him but now they were flashing with a darker edge that would have spread like ice over my skin. Did my remark bother him? I didn't know how to properly react; I was drunk under a spell I wasn't aware of.

"What did you say?"

I giggled. He smelled of fresh roses, sweet and gentle. His scent was intoxicating. "Name?"

"No, what did you say before?" he implored me. The serious nothingness that was his face steeped and left him with a more stern, uncovered expression.

"I don't remember," I whispered, my head spinning. My back slid against the wood, before I fell to my knees I grabbed hold of his front shirt, sagging against his tall frame. He's warm and firm, that definitely proves he's male. His beauty was almost androgynous from afar, up close he's pretty much male.

He helped me sit on the floor properly. I think I flopped down at one point, obscenely flashing my Hello Kitty undies to the public eye and giggled about it when he clasped my legs closed and tugged my uniform skirt down for modesty. Funny I didn't seem to care. I would have smacked him for just being there at the moment if I was in my five senses.

Bad habit of course.

My entire mind wrapped around only being near him and waiting for the next order like a lovesick puppy.

"Rolled her far mind too much," he muttered to himself. Sighing at what look liked a blunder he made.

_Rolled my mind? _"You what?" I asked, coyly. He sends me a sympathetic glance—that was even pretty! —Resting a hand over my head. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, be still."

"Will it hurt?" I smiled big and wide, caressing the thick wrist, a man's wrist, with my fingertips. I wanted to say how kind I thought he was. He seemed kind, I don't know why but that's what my mind kept thinking.

He lowered his eyelids, thick lace-like lashes curving up. "Never," he gently responded. I believed him.

"What's your name, youkai-sama?"

He paused for a moment, considering me. I thought he was never going to reply back. He did. "What does it matter? Every trace of this memory will fade when I'm through."

"Please?" I pleaded.

Whatever I did must've crushed his will. He gave in. "Kurama, Youko Kurama."

"I'm Higurashi Kagome," I mentioned in returned. Kurama, Youko Kurama, even his name reeks of mystery.

"Then Higurashi-san, this is farewell. May our paths never cross."

The well house swirled around in my eyes. I couldn't get a good focus and the continuous flip and flopping of my vision was dizzying. Something horrible was happening, I kept trying to fight it out the more this clearing sweep sensation tried to eradicate this scene, this memory. I was slipping further and further into this abyss of emptiness.

I screamed, "Stop!" My hands clamping shut over the man's wrists. All blissful haze and admiration ripped away, like cold water splashing the sleep from the victim's system. I remembered what I felt before he rolled my mind and tried to coax me to cooperate. It came clear.

A pulsing thrum rippled through me. The thrumming growing stronger and stronger, driving away the effect dimming my day's events. I recognized this sensation circling me, and aiding me. I opened my eyes, the sharp magenta glow of the sacred jewel shards I had hanging around my neck. How could I forget I about them so easily?

The pieces InuYasha, Sango, Shippou, Miroku and I strived to collect. The Shikon-no-tama engulfed me in its light, lighting the entire well house in one blinding surge casting the interference tapping into my mind.

The release ripped me away. I was thrown against the nearest wall, the air slammed out of me. I slid down the wall, sloppily sitting as I met floor. Ouch, ouch, and ouch.

The impact stunned my back. It hurt a lot and it's a wonder I haven't torn apart my spine. I strained up to see the damage. The well house is still in tact, no signs of gaping holes through the roof or walls but I couldn't say the same of the strapping demon. Kneeling in apparent pain, Kurama clutched his arm to his chest, cradling the arm that once had a reddish sleeve now battered and caked with burnt wounds I severely doubted would heal completely.

The wounds were patches of raw flesh opened up, looking like third degree burns. I gasped, my hands covering my mouth in plain surprise. I hope they healed, a small part of me frowned upon the fact the marks would ruin his flawless skin. I had no words to say. I debated on apologizing or saying smartly he deserved it. I chose none I went with silence. You can't go wrong with silence.

"Everything makes sense now. Tch! How disgraceful on my part not to see this," he strained bitter humor, he hissed examining his wounded arm. It hurt him to move it. Heck it even hurt me to see it.

"I—I swear…I didn't do it." My guilt swamped me the longer I stared. Kurama raised a brow, crude skepticism. "I mean it. I'm telling the truth."

"I find the ability to believe in your word difficult," he said, glancing down at his arm then back to me, with a caution. "Higurashi-san, you don't particularly strike me as miko, yet, here's a sum of proof. You intrigue me."

"Really?" My confidence in handling him to go away blown over. We simply sat there, across from each other. Eyeing the other down. Unbelievable this guy could talk to the girl that gave him a burned scar.

"Most certainly." The sound of that caressed my skin like a warm wind. I didn't know what to say when I looked up at him, the color no longer the beautiful deep shade but a splash of gold I sworn I never imagined to see.


	2. Perfect Blue

Title: Seasons change

Author: Adorkablebanana

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm working on part III.

* * *

**Part II: Perfect Blue**

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome," I said, waiting for the beep to forward my message. "Yuka I think there's something wrong with your answering machine. Really, look into it. Call me back when you get home please. Thanks." I hung up, placing the phone back on the receiver. I stared at the phone for a moment until I remembered the guest in my bathroom. I went back out the hallway and in the bathroom connected to my bedroom.

I really wanted to leave the house. I can't believe what's happening. I sat by the ledge of the bathtub, the linoleum reflecting my frown as I stared at it. I said not a word. I kept it that way until Kurama's question interrupted what could have been another peaceful space-out.

"Higurashi-san, hold this out for me." He held out the end of the bandage roll, I hesitated for a moment. His polite attitude and politely talking to me after what happened back in the well house puzzled me. I still think he should do…something, I don't know, something reasonable like hit me or punch me into the clearing—not that I am encouraging violence here, I know he could turn me into a bloody pulp. His lack of revealing anger and response scares me more than a man wilding out.

_What's he up to now?_ I didn't like the options stacked against me. Yet, here we both are in my bathroom, inside my house with no one around. Mom, Gramps and Souta aren't home. Lucky break, eh?

Not really on a more logical scale. This Kurama guy here could hurt me, do that mind thingy that stupefied me and turned me into a pile of slimy, giggling goop or kill me, or maybe even rape me.

"Please? Bandaging my arm one handed is a tad difficult," he said. I assisted him with wrapping the blistered arm and I did my best not to eye the damage done. I wondered for a flying second if commanding the jewel would work, like an order: _Bad Shikon-no-tama, bad jewel. Heel! _

Still he sounded polite as a gentleman can sound. Ah, scratch that theory—the rape theory of course. He's pretty despite supernatural and demonic abilities, a handsome young man that keeps the girls howling like shameless hounds. He really didn't need help in that department; I bet a good month's earnings he has a flock after him like a celebrity. Comparing him to me—it isn't happening.

Now, now, I'm not putting myself down. That issue is over and done with, I'm only being realistic. I'm an average looking girl. He's not average. He's above it. I don't have a problem with it, its' just fact. That's all. Not that I cared.

"I'm not hurting you, right?" I asked him just incase I tightened the bandages badly. I hope the wound heals and I know for a fact burns are one of the most bothersome wounds anyone can get. "Kurama-san?"

"No. Not right now." The gleam in his eyes caused me to roll mine. His humor is soo appreciated.

But _do_ I prefer him yelling and shouting? Nope. This approach is different that's all. The only person that handled injuries with a ring of humor is Miroku. Everything to him is a joke and I wondered if he really thought so.

I wish I had his skill to laugh and joke it off. Panicking is more my thing. After I finished I pointed to the doorway. Hospitality over and done with. "Now please leave. I'm afraid I do hope there's no future meetings between us," I said as dignified as I could ever be, choosing my words carefully than going with the 'get out and beat it!' routine.

Chin high, I hid my edginess pretty darn well if I do say so myself. Kurama regarded me, exactly as a child would, staring. It seemed a little out of place on his face, but he manages to pull it off somehow. He cracked an unexpected smile. "Likewise, yet I wonder if it is truly so."

I swallowed, stepping back a little, creating enough space that I was comfortable with. I crossed my arms over my chest. I will not let some tall, pretty boy intimidate me. Although what he could do did. "Now don't you start any weird hocus pocus stuff. I'm still onto you about that whole mind deal."

He lowered his eyes in that coy fashion he tend to do a lot, and other guys that are use to convincing people in getting it their way, when insisting his innocence. That's a big mistake to make if you're fooled by it. He's not going to do me in again. Not if I could help it. "I'm serious. Don't start with me. I can't say what will happen next." I stood on defense and I bluffed a bit to ensure my threat wouldn't be taken as lightly.

If I fall into his eyes again there's not telling what will happen and how either one of us will account for it. "No need for unnecessary hostility," he soothed, waving a bandaged hand.

I bristled at that comment. Ha! "Yeah and is this what happens without hostility? I rather act paranoid then chummy up with a dangerous stranger and have my memory erased willingly, buster."

Let's just forget of all the times I made friends with "enemies" in the past. To not be a hypocrite, of course.

"That plan isn't reoccurring, I can assure you. Calm down and rather speak with me and explain what you are exactly?" He turned the conversation my way. I must've looked as puzzled as I felt with the weird question. He tried another way. "A demon couldn't have done this"—he indicated at his arm—"and survived as a result to injuring me. Higurashi-san, come clean with me. I have an idea what aided you but I'm more interested in knowing how is it you can possess this ability?"

_Eh?_ He lost me right there. Then a thought occurred to me. _Oh no. Please don't let him know of the jewel._ Unconsciously I touched the area the jewel was tucked in, all nestled, hanging safely around my neck. Where it's suppose to be. What am I going to do if he did know of it—what if he wants the jewel too?

The new revelation troubles me. I tried not to show my discomfort. "And survived as a result to injuring you?" I repeated the statement, unsure what he meant by that.

"I would have disposed immediately of them for it," he put it bluntly. My eyes widened.

Now I really scooted away. Grabbing a shampoo bottle from one of cabinets underneath the sink, I held it up in self-defense, and yes I was aware how silly it was on my part to wield a bottle of _Sparkling Bubblicious_ as a weapon but better armed than not. Not that it would make a difference.

"The dramatics aren't necessary, I believed I mentioned this," he calmly, as a spring breeze, went over again. I would have bought that before but no way am I going up that block again. He didn't seem the least perturbed by my relax-paranoia. He is all pleasantries and nothing more.

"I don't have to tell you anything, I'm within my rights," I said, pretty sure of myself.

"On what grounds?"

I blinked, resisting snorting out loud and giving him attitude similar to something the tough girls at school hand the teachers. "I'm not telling you anything. I'm not even completely sure what happened, what do you want me to tell you?"

"Kagome-san, as reasonable as I am going around the matter, I hardly can give your answer the benefit of the doubt." He gave me a pointed look. His dark bangs falling a bit over his eyes.

"Even if I happened to know what did or did not occur out in the well house I don't owe you any explanation. You trespassed on my family's property and tried to harm me, with this I think we're plenty square here." I set the bottle down, feeling silly after a moment with no physical assault from him. Kurama's wear and tear routine weighted heavily on the scale of my patience. He's running out and I was starting not to like him at all, not like I should.

"Hm, you avoid answering my question. Which attracts my suspicion more," he replied with a confidence I'm surprised I hadn't drowned in and exploded. He flexed his arm and examined his handy work.

"And you ignore what I'm telling you over and over," I shot back. The sympathetic feeling I wallowed in earlier steeping away. I glared, my hardening gaze for the first time, challenging him to go onward. God, can't anything annoy the guy? He's calm, cool, collected, and it was annoying the heck out of _**me**_.

"Why of course not. You aren't asking the right questions." Kurama gently folded the burnt remains of the sleeve and rolled it up a good measure away from the wound.

"Then you won't have any response from me in return. Simple as that Mr. Rosewhip," I replied saucily. Batting away the smiles I didn't want to give. That would seem smug and arrogant on my part. I didn't have much muscle power to backup my words or any witty comment at the moment. Can't take chances. Mr. Rosewhip is unpredictable.

"Touché." He let it go, as simple as that.

I fidgeted. Just like that he left it alone? I doubt it. I didn't press on it because I didn't know what he might say that could set me off. I didn't trust Kurama at all. His secretiveness and collective attitude keep me on my toes more than a rowdy, loud mouth, troublemaker.

In the back of my mind I left aside the worry InuYasha might come looking for me. I tried to. I promised him I would come back today and if I don't head to the well soon he might pop in and make a special appearance I know Mr. Rosewhip will show interest in.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked. Looking elsewhere from his eyes.

"Why do you think I followed you?" he asked back.

"Well…I think you were going to do something bad to me and I was right on the mark."

"Not at all."

"Pardon?"

"I said not at all." He sounded honest but he could sound just as honest lying too. I'm sure that is a talent of his. If a person such as him can violate a woman's mind with a straight face I'm pretty damn sure he can lie through his teeth and sleep soundly at night.

"Please leave. Now. I feel uncomfortable sitting in my bathroom floor with a boy I just met."

"Is that all really it?" he laughed gently, the sound sending a shiver through my skin. I felt it go all the way down to my toes. Which disturbed me beyond reason. I rubbed my arms, trying to brush off that weird little affect.

I thought about what I said and tried rephrasing it. It did sound a little odd. "Okay, I meant I don't feel right sitting with a guy that snapped out a whip out of a rose and lash to bits a couple of demons without breaking a sweat, who also happened to track me all the way to my place and try to…" I let it go. I didn't want to finish it because what he did bothered me itself. Carefully I crossed my legs not to show anything unnecessary, flattening my green skirt down my thighs with my palms.

Kurama declined adding to it, against it or for it. His silence thickened the awkwardness. "Kurama-san, I'll walk you to the door," I said, moving up on my feet. I didn't look behind to see if he followed behind me. I could cares less as long as I got rid of him.

I just hoped this was going to be the easy way and not the hard way. I opened the front door wide and stayed waiting like an urgent doorman. Kurama didn't need to be told twice. He stepped out and at the doorway he looked at me, nothing showing in his eyes that could be identified as anger or all of the above, instead a calm, like he was sure of himself.

The little unruffled deflection thing of his is really beginning to irk me. Showed how fast he was getting on my bad list.

Kurama, or Youko Kurama's, gaze made me feel small in a way, but I tried not to fall into the intimidation act. I was use to being stared down; this wasn't any different from those times. Of course those times I wasn't in a situation, such as this, alone. I had InuYasha or Sango or Shippou at my side. I couldn't rely on anyone and that scared me a little. "Higurashi-san, you are aware I can't let this go unattended. One way or another we will run into one another."

_Just what I was afraid of._ I put on my million-dollar smile. If playing the meanie didn't work I'll give my womanly charms a go. No, I don't mean seduction by that. I will never know how to do that. "Unfortunately. But for the record, I'm not going to let you bully me into anything I don't agree to, _youkai_," I said and the warning was enough to show how serious I was taking it.

The barest of smiles curled his lips; you had to be paying attention in order to see. His eyes looked at me like he was memorizing every detail of my face and the way he did it wasn't the way a man looked like at a woman. It's more calculating.

I ignored the shiver it caused me. It freaked me out.

"Very well, Higurashi-san. Good day to you then," he bid me farewell and he was out the door.

I shut the door. Hard. What I have been holding in I let out. I collapsed. My knees have out and I slid, my back against the door, down to my knees.

What am I going to do?

What am I going to do now?

What—no—how am I going to keep this from InuYasha? That worried me the most. I couldn't keep thoughts out of my head like: How will I bring this up to the guys back at Kaede's? What if he returns? What if this Kurama is spying on me at this very minute? What if he sees InuYasha emerge from the well? What will InuYasha and Kurama do? What can I do?

_Ah…_I grip my head. All this is giving me a headache. Not cool at all.

I sat there trying to make my thoughts make sense and arrange them into an order that suits me. How am I supposed to solve them if random stuff like this isn't normal to begin with?

_You dealt with worse, Kagome. Think a little harder. You can do it. _

I stayed in the same spot for a little while longer. First thing is first. I get up and head to the bathroom. I twist the knob of the cold water of the faucet and wash my face and all the sweat my skin is riddle with away. I didn't even realize till now how much that guy got under my skin. It was unreal.

The water felt nice and refreshing. I wiped my face on a towel and stared into the mirror. My reflection appeared somewhat composed. The keyword _somewhat. _The truth is I don't have a clue what I'm going to do. The prospect of what's to come isn't appealing to me.

"Stalling won't help," I said more to myself than for other ears to catch. I walked out and looked around. I tried to pick up the guy's energy again. I strained my unpredictable and inexperienced senses and tried to reach out and locate his energy. The unique energy demons have. That's what he was, a demon.

I sighed. Nothing. I felt drained already. Well, so much for having the upper hand. I gathered all my things in my yellow backpack before InuYasha comes barging in and hauling me out.

That's always annoying. I prefer to avoid it. Absentmindedly, I looked around for any snooping, eavesdroppers. Jumping at the smallest sound, the rustle of leaves outside my window and even my own shadow startled me. It was becoming ridiculous very quickly.

I think I was too distracted by my own thoughts because when a hand touched my shoulder gently, I jumped on my bed and screeched like someone had shot me with a pistol.

"Hey! Dammit, what gives?!" InuYasha shouted, from a distance in my room, clinging to one corner of my ceiling like Spiderman. I evidently startled him too.

I let out a relieved breath. I almost wanted to laugh. "Thank goodness it's you. I'm sorry, InuYasha. I got carried away," I apologized. Climbing down from my bed to resume finish putting in the last of my supplies.

InuYasha climbed down. He eyed me strangely. "What gives, Kagome? Why'd you scream like a monster was trying to eat you?"

"Nightmares," I said, a little too quickly. I didn't look at him. The look in my eyes would give me away. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell InuYasha what happened. What pandemonium would ensue thanks to my big, fat trap?

"Yeah right." InuYasha snorted. He turned me around and forced me to look into his, big, angry, beautiful amber eyes. I gulped. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said, trying to look away. He found my instant reluctance suspicious. I didn't blame him, but I wish this were one of those times he was dense as a brick. No luck in that wish.

"Liar," he said, his lip curling, flashing a fang. "I know something happened, you're strange and all, but this bizarre reaction isn't—" He paused. InuYasha's eyes blanked out for a moment. I felt a panic surge little by little in me. What's wrong? My heart thumped when he didn't respond.

"Inu—" I stopped. He pulled me close and buried his nose in the nape of my neck. I flushed red. What the heck is he doing? "Um…InuYasha…?"

He sniffed me like he was trying to detect something on me. The action made me shiver. I didn't like the tingly feeling he was giving me because it was embarrassingly nice. He explored smelling me deeper and I had enough, I pushed him back and I knew I was red as a chili pepper. My face felt as hot as one. "What are you doing?" I raised my voice. It cracked a little.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. H didn't seem to care about what I felt or looked like at the moment. He appeared more intent on continuing to explore "sniffing" me. He pulled me in again and he grabbed my arm and sniffed it all around. "What—" Sniff. Sniff. "is that smell?"

"Smell?" Is he talking about my new sweet pea scented body lotion?

"Yes, smell. It's…strange." His tone sounded confused and curious and a little mixture of concerned.

"Strange? How so?" I slipped out of his grip much to his reluctance and went over to the drawer and pulled out the bottle of the lotion he might be referring to. I like it, why is he making it sound like it's a bad thing? I opened the top and held it out for him to take a whiff. "You mean this? I've been using it."

InuYasha shook his head and promptly ordered me to twist the top closed again. "Put it away. That's not what I'm talking about." He sounded pissed now.

"What? You don't like the scent?"

"I'm not talking about that stupid scent," InuYasha growled. "You smell like…roses, but it's off. Not normal roses and…I don't know how to describe it. It's weird." InuYasha's hands went to rest on my shoulders lightly. He thought about it and leaned in and I blushed, moving away.

"Okay, too close there." I pushed him off and tried to tone down the blush warming my cheeks up. "Personal space, remember?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Something's fishy here. I'm going to look into it." InuYasha searched throughout the house and the scent that he claimed to have a weird taste about it (which he was on the mark with that) was scattered. He searched frantically and he stopped in a halt. He looked at me with grave eyes and all I can do was swallow and remain silent. "There's a demon among us," he said almost too softly.

"Really? What makes you say that?" I said, trying to play dumb. My facial and tense body expression must've given it away.

"What happened here, Kagome?" InuYasha eyed me with a hard stern gaze. His golden eyes cut through me like a hot knife. I let out a breath and started explaining.

InuYasha wasn't in the least pleased. He stalked out of the house and I ran after him. "No, InuYasha! It's not a good idea. I sensed a strong demonic presence from him and I don't think it's a good idea to search for him now. Let's put if off for now," I suggested, going with my twisted gut feeling.

InuYasha's disapproving glare was enough to let me know it was going to take a lot more persuading than I was already doing. "Kagome, this demon is dangerous! You almost got killed by it—"

"Not killed exactly, just have my memory wiped," I corrected him.

"Still, it doesn't matter! You were and could still be in danger! I'm going to hunt for him and find out what he was after," InuYasha declared and as he was in mid-process of leaping up on the tree's branches to hop stop from one to the other I screamed, "Sit boy!"

And on cue, he crashed face first to the ground. The ground trembled a bit. I winced.

I quickly went to his side and kneeled down. I said, "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I just don't want you to go and potentially cause a scene in my world. It's too risky. All I want you to do for now is…is stay by my side. I want you to protect me and be there for me."

I frowned and the anger bubbling to the surface in InuYasha shimmered down. He grunted out in frustration. He pushed himself up off the ground, wiped at his dirt smeared face and he laid a hand on my shoulder. "We can't put this off for long, you got that?" he said.

I nodded and leaned into the touch. A part of me wondered where this Kurama was at and what was the real purpose of his entry into the human world?


End file.
